Rococo
The period known as the Georgian era stretched from 1714 to, officially, 1837. One might better date the ending to the beginning of the Regency in 1811, or even to the change of fashion around 1795. Georgian Architecture was big on symmetry. Neoclassical style, harking back to Greek and Roman forms, was in vogue. In both European Palladian and Greek Revival styles, as well as American Federalist style, the emphasis was on balance, and simple, clean lines. Fashion, on the other hand, went the other way. The Georgian period encompasses the end of the Baroque and Rococo styles of art and architecture as well, and it was often reflected in the styles of the day. As the era went on, though, styles became less and less ornate, heading to the simpler styles of the Regency. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Clothing Male *Rococo for Him (Adult Male) by lidiqnata at MTS *Rococo for Him pt. 2 (Adult Male) by lidiqnata at MTS *Men's Georgian/Rococo Smalls by willywiluhps at MTS *Eighteenth C. Suit with Tricorn and Wig for Males by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS *Valmont (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Recolor of Besen's Teen Frockcoat (Teen Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Gentleman Blue (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *18th Century Gentleman (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS Female *More Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS *Eighteenth Century Stays and Panniers (Adult Female) by willywiluhps at MTS *Rococo: Elenora Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Teen Rococo Gowns (Teen Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS Unisex/Sets *Rococo for Them (Children) by lidiqnata at MTS *Rococo: Rococo Family (Teens and Children) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Rococo Family (Adult Both) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *A Rococo Day: Morning (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Afternoon (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Evening (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *Antoinette and Louis by alexasrosa at MTS *Dress "a la englaise" (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS Hair *Rococo Hairs for Both by lidiqnata at MTS *Rococo Hairset with Feathers (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS *Rococo Hairset with Pearls (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS *Marie Antoinette's Ship Hair (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS *La Perruque - 4 wigs in Rococo/Louis XIV style (Female) by Fuchsia at MTS *Rococo Hair Meshes for Males by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS Accessories *Beauty Patches (Blush) by willywiluhps at MTS Sims *Lord Carfax - Male Noblesim by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS Objects *Xavier Bedroom Set by Adele at MTS *Grand Versailles Salon by Versailles1798 at MTS *"Old Masters" Painting Collection by Versailles1798 at MTS *SimFreaks' "Rococo Revival" Occasional Chair by simfreaks at MTS *S3 -> S2 Colonial Chandelier by nengi65 at nengi's Spot *XPTL297's Colonial Toddler Bed Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Sleigh Bed in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep Build Mode *The Queens Chamber Wall Set by TDC95 at MTS *Vintage Wallpaper - Biedermeier Collection by Versailles1798 at MTS *Enlightenment Walls: The Basics by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Set II: Murals and Paintings (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Cool Toned (and Gold) Enlightenment Wallpaper by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Cool Tone Panels (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Louis XVI (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Marie Antoinette (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Louis XIV (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Gold Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Blue Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Rococo Walls Featuring Art by Fragonard and Watteau by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Hall of Mirrors Set (Door, Window, Floor, Mirror) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Golden Rococo Age Here! (Walls, Table, Chair) by royal_david at MTS Lots *The Palace of Versailles (Community) by haifen at MTS *Baroque Estate (Residential) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Le Chateau de Luneville (Residential) by fleshgordon at MTS *Colonial Williamsburg: Roscow Cole Inspired House (Residential) by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Colonial Williamsburg: Bruton Parish Church (Community) by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance Default Replacements *Colonial Williamsburg: The Virginia Gazette Newspaper by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Default Replacement: 18th c. Replacement Bills by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance